


Everybody's sipping ambrosia wine

by GothicPixi



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Istus and RQ are so close to dating but their sons are dating so its fine, Kinda, M/M, Magnulia, Other, Royalty AU, Slow Burn, all the main cast are royalty, blupjeans, but they probably used to make out when they were younger, davenchurch - Freeform, in some regard, its explained, taakitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: I suppose I must include the other meaning behind your possible visit: my council wishes to arrange my son’s marriage. I originally put him together with Magnus Burnsides of Ravens Roost, as they are friends since childhood like us. However, just today did my twins bust in my study and request a different submission. Apparently, they are too familiar with Prince Magnus, and it would be uncomfortable. We have, however, seen an interest in Prince Kravitz. If he is anything like you, I am certain Taako will adore him.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Way Down Hadestown, which is a great musical that you should check out  
> (song isn't related to the fic, I just listen to it a lot and the line worked)
> 
> I've been toying around with this AU for a few months - I only have about three chapters written, but I hope posting this and seeing the response will inspire me to write more. I've never posted or completed writing a multi-chapter before...
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

              “You want me to marry _Magnus_?!?!?!” Taako stormed into his mother’s study, Lup hot on his heels. “As in, childhood friend, practically my brother, Magnus Burnsides?!” Queen Istus straightened up in her chair, pushing her papers aside to smile calmly at her children. Lup closed the door.

 

              “It appears you’ve finally read my letter.” She’d left him that note over four days ago. She honestly hadn’t expected him to read it this early.

 

              “Yes, I did!” Taako waved the paper frantically in front of him. “I read it and it says you want me to marry Magnus!”

 

              “It is customary for the younger siblings to enter strategic arranged marriages, to solidify alliances. You are aware of this. I assumed this would be the most comfortable pairing, as you already know Magnus. There were other options, to strangers, and I don’t feel comfortable sending you into a stranger’s home.”

 

              “I am absolutely not marrying Magnus fucking Burnsides.” Taako crossed his arms. Lup stood beside him, hands clasped behind her back. It was clear she had already heard this argument thoroughly.

 

              “Sweet son, why not? I honestly don’t understand the problem.”

 

              “Mom, listen~ You telling me to marry Mags feels the same as you telling me to, I don’t know, marry Lup.” He gestured wildly to his twin, who grimaced. Istus nodded, catching on quickly to the problem. “Also, he has a secret girlfriend I’m not supposed to tell you about but too late now, I guess!”

 

              “Alright, well that…messes up some plans.” She scooted her chair back, opening a drawer to rifle through some papers. “There might be…some other options. Your input would be preferred this time around, I suppose.” She finally found what she was looking for, and she pulled the file out with a flourish. “Plenty of alliances to secure, with queer male heirs.”

 

              “That’s all I’m asking.” Taako threw the current paper he had in the bin before strolling towards his mother’s desk. “Also, why does it have to be _me_? Can’t Lulu go and secure some alliances instead?”

 

              “The older sibling is the first heir to the throne, as is tradition.”

 

              “She’s only four minutes older than me! How is that fair?”

 

              “Maybe you should have pushed harder in the womb, babe.” Lup smirked, used to this conversation. She followed her brother over to flank their mother. “You were lazy in there.”

 

              “Lup is the brute force, but Taako is the flexibility. Quite a dexterous young one, I remember, and fast too. None of the nannies could catch you.” Istus tutted, sorting through a few sheets in the file. She pulled out two lists, handing one each to a twin. “I would honestly prefer if you both got to choose your partners, but the council has been frantic about getting some deals down and what have you. It’s quite bothersome.”

 

              “If you just let me back into council meetings, I’m sure I could get that under control, mother.” Lup scanned the list she was given.

 

              “I’d rather not repeat that incident this soon, dear. Taako, you have the prime list; Lup, you have the secondary.”

 

              “So, someone from this list would be preferred?” Taako questioned, lifting his paper slightly in emphasis. Istus nodded. “Rad.” He sighed. “Magnus Burnsides of Ravens Roost. Lucas Miller of the Moon Isles. Kravitz McDonald of the Astral Kingdom.” Taako paused. “Astral Kingdom? Where’s that?” Istus thought for a moment.

 

              “I didn’t spend too much time looking at their other suggestions…Astral Kingdom…OH MY GOODNESS!” Istus slammed her hands on the desk. “That’s where Raven is!” She stood, suddenly very excited. “Oh, I haven’t seen Raven in ages! I can’t believe we’ve both come this far, oh wow. I should write to her.”

 

              “Hey, mom, um…” Lup raised her hand, “Who’s Raven?” Istus whirled around to face her twins, ecstatic at that question.

 

              “Raven was my best friend in childhood. She must be Queen Raven now. She always said she’d name her child Kravitz, after her grandfather. She was dedicated, practical, very smart, loved music. Oh, now I must write her! Perhaps she could visit.” Istus began to pace now, a skip in her step. “It would give you a chance to meet Kravitz as well, and of course some diplomacy could take place. The Astral Kingdom is not large, but it is full of people and trade. A fine connection for Refuge to have indeed.” She returned to her desk, quickly grabbing fresh paper and a writing utensil. She immediately began to write. “This might take a while, perhaps you two want to take the file and learn more about the candidates? There is probably more information about Prince Kravitz.”

 

              “Anything about Crown Prince Barry?” Taako teased, elbowing his sister.

 

              “Shut it, Koko.” Lup whispered harshly. Their mother didn’t know about her longstanding crush.

 

              “Oh?” Istus paused her writing, smirking up at her daughter. “Does someone have an eye on Barry Burnsides?” Taako scooted behind Lup and winked dramatically at his mother, who chuckled. “Why then certainly Taako can’t marry Magnus! Two of us with two Burnsides? That’s overkill.” Winking at Lup, Istus returned to her letter. “I’m sure they’ll come to visit soon. Ravens Roost is right next door.”

 

 

              “A letter has arrived for you, your majesty.” The page presented the package to the Raven Queen, who sat upon her throne. She’d just finished seeing all her visitors and hearing all common guests. No major problems that day, but there usually wasn’t major problems in the Astral Kingdom.

 

              “Thank you kindly.” When the room was empty, aside from the regular guards, she opened the gift. Inside was a piece of familiar fabric, soft and dotted with small birds. It was cut to be a scarf. She hadn’t seen that pattern in years. Beside the scarf in the box is a knitted toy, a black cat. The yarn was soft, like she remembered her friend preferred. A letter was nestled at the bottom. She tore it open.

 

              _My Dear Raven,_

_I am so terribly sorry for not writing you before this day. It has been far too long since I’ve seen you, old friend. Since your wedding, I believe? How dreadfully long ago! Refuge was never the same with you away. I hope the Astral Kingdom is doing well – from what I can recall, trade has increased, and you’ve seen a decade of peace. And a son too! Congratulations. I have two grown children myself, though they are still quite a handful. Taako and Lup. They’re twins, a boy and a girl. I treasure them, of course, but children will always be a challenge. Perhaps you’ve had a similar experience with Kravitz. We simply must catch up, Raven. Refuge is always welcome to you and your family. It is a refuge, after all. You always used to make that joke. I cannot believe I’ve been so caught up in the kingdom and my family to forget you, my first and dearest friend. The Astral Kingdom is simply so far away, and with the war in Ravens Roost we had to support, it must have slipped my mind. I deeply apologize. Your kingdom will always have a special place in my heart, as will you._

_I suppose I must include the other meaning behind your possible visit: my council wishes to arrange my son’s marriage. I originally put him together with Magnus Burnsides of Ravens Roost, as they are friends since childhood like us. However, just today did my twins bust in my study and request a different submission. Apparently, they are too familiar with Prince Magnus, and it would be uncomfortable. We have, however, seen an interest in Prince Kravitz. If he is anything like you, I am certain Taako will adore him. (I also learned today that my darling daughter Lup fancies Crown Prince Barry Burnsides – what a coincidence! Barry wasn’t as present as Magnus in their youth, being the Crown Prince and all, and slightly older. He was always away studying. Recently, however, I suppose we have seen more of him. I will keep you updated on this.) So, I humbly request that, upon your visit to Refuge, you bring your son along with you. Take my suggestion of arrangement to your council if you wish, but I want our children to be comfortable in the relationship – they cannot have happy and healthy futures otherwise. Therefore, they should meet in person and we can move forward from there. I do not know of your son’s preference, but mine is quite clear about his. He specified his type is “tall, dark, and handsome”, so perhaps Kravitz fits that bill? We will see._

_Raven, again, I am so sorry for missing all these years with you. If I could go back and have you grow with me more, I would allow it in a heartbeat. However, you know I believe that Fate does what Fate believes is best, so I must believe this time apart was best for us. But now, Fate wishes to bring us together again and I support that idea fully. With all my heart, I love you. May we be in each other’s’ presence soon. Please enjoy these simple gifts. I would offer more than memories, but I wanted to reach you as close to when my mind began to think of you again as possible. As the sun sets and the moon rises, you are in my thoughts and prayers._

_Through Fate and Love,_

_Queen Istus of Refuge_

 

              Raven could not help but smile as she read through her childhood friend’s letter. She also couldn’t believe her own forgetfulness – life had been so busy, she let her treasured friend be taken into memory. She called for her council at once, and also her sons. They must be off to Refuge, as soon as possible. They had much time to make up for and plans to set into motion. After her council set a date, she informed her children.

 

              “I know we do not go on many trips, but this is important for both me personally and your future, Kravitz. We are headed to Refuge in just a week’s time, to stay with Queen Istus and her family.”

 

              “Refuge? The large kingdom by the ocean?” Kravitz struggled to remember the geography of the nearby kingdoms and beyond. His brother nodded excitedly.

 

              “Refuge is one of the largest kingdoms on this continent! We haven’t seen an ambassador from them in over five years. What personal matters do you have with the queen, mother?” Angus prodded. At just eight years of age, his curiosity often pulled before his royal manners.

 

              “Istus is an old friend of mine. Duty and family have kept us apart for a long time.” Angus nodded, while Kravitz was still trying to remember more about Refuge.

 

              “Then how does it also pertain to Kravitz’s future?” Angus pressed on. Plenty observant, that one.

 

              “The royal council of Refuge is currently trying to arrange Prince Taako in a marriage. Your brother is a candidate, but we do not wish for them to be strangers.” That pulled Kravitz out of his head.

 

              “Arranged marriage?!”

 

              “No need to worry, dear. If Taako is anything like his mother, I’m sure you will adore him.”

 

              “Because you adored Istus?” Angus’s head tilted to the side, trying to process all the information being brought forth, while checking it with all his possibly connected memories.

 

              “That would be correct again, Angus. Are your tutors not challenging you enough?” The young prince blushed.

 

              “No, no, I’m fine at the moment, mother. But perhaps I can learn some new things in Refuge!”

 

              “I’m sure you will.”

 

              “Are you sure an arranged marriage is the only option for me? I am Crown Prince.” Kravitz spoke up, finally over the shock.

 

              “If you do not like him, we won’t hold it against you. We want both of you to be happy going into the future. We will not force anything on you, I promise. It is less an arranged marriage and more…an arranged meeting and arranged courtship. I would write Istus for more information, but we would already be on the way to Refuge by the time my letter arrived. I have already arranged for her to be sent warning, but beyond that, you might want to check around the castle for more information on the boy. He should be around your age, and he has a twin sister. That is all I am certain of.”

 

              “Thank you, mother.” Kravitz bowed. Always formal, that one. “I will inquire on the matter.”

 

              “I’m sure your brother would love to help.” Raven gestured to Angus, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking up hopefully at his older brother.

 

              “Of course. He is quite the detective.” Angus beamed, tucking himself into his brother’s side. Raven lifted up the knitted black cat.

 

              “Perhaps you would like this as well, Angus? Istus made it herself, I can tell.” She rose from the throne and met her sons halfway, placing the toy gently in her young son’s hands so he could study it. She pat his head before kissing Kravitz on the cheek. “I am so excited to show you the land I called home so long ago. The greatest tutors were in Refuge at the time, so I spent my formative years in their castle.”

 

              “It sounds promising, mother.” The Crown Prince nodded. Raven winked at him.

 

              “Plenty of promise, I would say.”


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fated meeting.  
> A promise is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the delightful response!  
> I'll try to update every Saturday or Sunday, we'll see how it goes.  
> I have college and work starting and sorority stuff, so I'm busy, but I love this story so much and I want to put effort into updating it consistently. It might be a bit of a long one.

“TAAKO?” Lup yelled into her brother’s chambers. Their rooms were connected, only separated by a door that was currently open and full of Lup. She could not see her brother anywhere in his bedroom. Perhaps the closet?

 

              “I’M IN THE CLOSET!” He called back.

 

              “NO, YOU’RE NOT!” Lup moved towards the impressive wardrobe the twins shared. She found Taako sitting on the floor, in one of their fancier dresses, surrounded by shoes. “Alright, damsel, what’s the issue?” Taako sighed dramatically and collapsed backwards, one hand holding a black wedge and the other clutching a gold pump.

 

              “What goes better with this dress, Lulu? I want to make a bomb ass first impression.” He looked up at her from the floor. Lup was still in her tailored pants and blouse from being in meetings all morning. She definitely wore the pants in this family.

 

              “Natch. Um…” She stared at her brother – emerald dress, rather form fitting, with brocade detailing in black. His jewelry was gold, his makeup a notch above everyday natural, and his hair in their natural loose curls. “Don’t we have those black ones with the gold heels?” Taako shot up from the floor and began digging through their shoe chest. He emerged victoriously with the aforementioned shoes.

 

              “Lup! You’re a life saver!” He quickly put the heels on and did a quick twirl. Striking a pose, he glanced at his sister. “Good?”

 

              “Incredible.”

 

              “Sweet. So, what did you need me for?” Lup stared at her twin for a moment before remembering why she was here in the first place.

 

              “I found a picture of Crown Prince Kravitz.” She lifted the paper in her hand and soon found it snatched from her grasp by her nasty brother, who gasped loudly. “Just your type~” Lup wiggled her eyebrows.

 

              “Where did you get this?! We’ve been researching him for two weeks!”

 

              “Barry brought it with him.” Lup shrugged, trying not to make the subject seem interesting enough for her brother to investigate further. That did not work.

 

              “Ooooo~ talking with Barold some more, are we?” Taako nudged his sister. “We both get some boy time now, since the Burnsides are visiting to do some work with the Raven Queen as well.”

 

              “Whoopee.” Lup deadpanned. Her twin rolled his eyes.

 

              “I know we’re both about the same amount of hype for today, Lulu. Barold got here this morning, Krav should be here by dinner. Hell, mom is even excited since RQ is coming.”

 

              “A good day in Refuge. You talk to Ren today? Know what’s for dinner?” Taako shrugged in response, studying the portrait again.

 

              “I made dessert with her earlier, but she wouldn’t tell me what mom asked for for dinner. Probably something RQ likes.” He didn’t sound invested in the conversation anymore, focusing more on the small painting of Crown Prince Kravitz in his hands. “I hope his hair is still like this.” He pointed out the braids to his sister before tucking the picture into his pocket. “Shall we go downstairs, or are you going to change? First impressions.”

 

              “Mmmm, maybe I’ll put on a different pair of pants then. I bet we’ll confuse that little princey of yours.”

 

              “Um, he should hope he’d be getting the hot one.” Taako gestured to himself and Lup flipped him off. The laughed and picked out an outfit for Lup. A nice burgundy pair of pants, black heels, black blouse, long burgundy coat, gold jewelry, braided hair, bold lipstick. They made quite the pair. Arm in arm, they went down to the front hall to wait.

              Magnus was sitting on one of the sofas they weren’t supposed to sit on, whittling. His sister Lucretia near him, on a chair she could sit in (and her personal favorite chair), sketching in a drawing pad. There was a stack of books on the table between them that was clearly Barry’s, but he wasn’t in the room. Magnus looked up.

 

              “The twins appear again!” He beamed. “Cool outfits; got someone to impress?” He wagged his eyebrows.

 

              “Perhaps.” Taako shrugged, letting go of his sister to crash on the Good Couch against his big friend. “Whatcha making?”

 

              “Jules wanted a new hair pin. I think this one will be an otter.”

 

              “I don’t see how no one has noticed the amount of hand carved accessories she has.” Lup sat down in the chair that probably once held Barry, leaning forward to inspect his books.

 

              “He went to visit with dad and Istus.” Lucretia informed her friend. Lup shrugged.

 

              “Not like I care.” She chose a vaguely interesting book on medical history and sat back in the chair, proper posture be damned – she was in the company of family.

 

              “Another bold-faced lie from Lulu, as per usual.” Taako groaned, leaning harder into Magnus, legs over the side of the couch. He adjusted his skirt, so it wouldn’t get wrinkled or covered in sawdust. Lucretia paused what she was working on, turned the page, and started anew. Taako smirked. “Make sure to get my good side, Lucy.”

 

              “Every side is your good side.” The other three said in unison. They spent the time after that as they usually did – idle chatter, teasing banter, weird facts, Lucretia’s pencil and Magnus’s knife providing constant background noise. A while later, they heard soft footsteps enter from a side hall. Lucretia looked up first.

 

              “Johann, good afternoon.” She gave the musician a small smile and he bowed a little.

 

              “Mind if I play a little? I need to be warmed up by the time the guests arrive.”

 

              “Always good to hear you play, Johann!” Magnus cheered. Johann shrugged, and adjusted his bow. He stood some ways away from them in the front hall, but his violin melody reached them clearly. It was calming and familiar, yet new and exciting. (Familiar, but not too familiar, but not too not familiar). He was the best bard in both Refuge and Ravens Roost and travelled freely between the two lands.

 

              “When is Merle joining us?” Lup emerged from her book for a moment, eyeing Lucretia and Magnus.

 

              “Probably tomorrow.” Magnus shrugged. While they weren’t married, the relationship between King Davenport of Ravens Roost and Earl Merle of the Bottlenose Coast was well known. The Coast was within Refuge, having the rest of the kingdom between it and Ravens Roost. Davenport and Merle had been dating for a long while, so he was basically their second father. Their mother had passed after giving birth to Lucretia.

 

              Taako took his painting of Kravitz back out while the others continued with their own distractions. He hadn’t found any incredibly personal information about the crown prince during his research, but Kravitz was known to be sweet, musically-gifted, and smart. Taako had also been able to dig up an announcement regarding Angus McDonald’s birth almost nine years ago, so there was a younger sibling in the midst as well. Taako trusted people with siblings more. He wasn’t too jazzed about the whole “little kid” things, but he’d be fine. Just ignore the kid unless there was necessary interaction. Magnus was better with kids, he’d leave Angus to Magnus. Mangus. Agnes. M-ango. A door opened and there were frantic feet down the main hall. Taako put the picture away quickly and sat up in time to see his favorite staff member running down the hall.

 

              “They’ve entered the gates!” Ren shouted down to them as she ran for the Queen’s study. There was a mad shuffle as they cleaned up where they were sitting and Taako straightened up his outfit and then Lup’s. Magnus was a little dirty from whittling, but that was his normal. Lucretia tucked her sketchpad into Barry’s bag, where all the books went, before adjusting her own blue gown and jacket. Magnus quickly fixed her hair. They were all ready when Queen Istus, King Davenport, and Crown Prince Barry came down the hall, a gaggle of servants behind them. One grabbed Barry’s bag, another went to whisper instructions to Johann, the others quickly checking the front room and opening the doors.

 

              “All the kids are here, presentable too.” Davenport scanned each prince and princess. “What a pleasant change.”

 

              “Hey, I got my sideburns trimmed for this.” Magnus pointed at his father, who smirked.

 

              “Finally.”

 

              There was noise outside and the group of royals shifted to make their way over to the front entrance, Queen and King in the front of the pack. Taako made sure he was beside Lup right behind their mom, while Barry was beside Lup and behind Dav. Magnus and Lucretia making up the rear, whispering conspiratorially. A dark carriage waited for them at the bottom of the short staircase. Istus left all of them in the dust as she ran down.

 

              “Ray!” The door to the carriage opened and a dark-skinned woman in an elegant black dress stepped out without assistance. Her collar was adorned with black feathers. She grinned at Istus.

 

              “Izzy!” The two women embraced. Almost unnoticed behind that spectacle, a handsome young man emerged from the carriage. He quickly turned around to assist a smaller boy out. He helped the boy adjust his scarf before taking his hand and facing the Queens.

 

              “Mother..” The older one sighed. Kravitz, Taako recognized immediately. He did have braids still! Hachi machi.

 

              “This place is absolutely lovely!” The younger one – Angus - bounced on his heels, tugging his brother’s hand and pointing to different points of architecture as he explained them. Istus finally released Raven, holding her at arm’s length to scan her.

 

              “Raven, you look wonderful!” She grinned.

 

              “I could say the same to you, Iz. It is so good to see you.” She clasped their hands together and squeezed.

 

              “Mom, I can’t marry Krav if you keep making those eyes at the Raven Queen!” Taako heckled from the stairs. Kravitz startled, while Raven and Angus laughed.

 

              “No worries, prince. We’re just friends.” Raven eyed Taako critically, but with a smile.

 

              “That’s what dad said about Merle until I was twelve,” Magnus said. Davenport shot his son a glare, but the queens just laughed again.

 

              “I suppose introductions are in order.” Istus released her friend and gestured for her family to join them down the stairs. Raven checked on her children, Kravitz being flustered and Angus being delighted. Once everyone was on the same level, Raven bowed.

 

              “Thank you for inviting us and allowing us to stay here in Refuge. I am Queen Raven McDonald of the Astral Kingdom. Most call me the Raven Queen. May I present to you my first son, Crown Prince Kravitz McDonald, and my youngest, Prince Angus McDonald.” She gestured to each of them in turn. Kravitz bowed. Angus waved.

 

              “It is a pleasure to have you with us. I am Queen Istus of Refuge, and these are my troublesome two - Crown Princess Lup and Prince Taako. I invited along today my dear friends from Ravens Roost.” Lup and Taako curtsied in sync. On cue, Davenport stepped forward.

 

              “I am King Davenport of Ravens Roost. It is an honor to join you all here today. May I introduce my own children, Crown Prince Barry Burnsides, Prince Magnus Burnsides, and Princess Lucretia Burnsides. My partner, Earl Merle Highchurch of the Bottlenose Cove, will be joining us as of tomorrow afternoon.” Barry bowed, Magnus nodded, and Lucretia curtsied.

 

              “We can let the kids mingle for a little, Raven, Davenport.” Istus nodded at her friends and they all gathered a few paces away. Servants were removing luggage from the carriage as Kravitz and Angus stepped closer to the others. Taako smirked at them, hand on his hip to accentuate…everything. Kravitz let go of his brother to stand before Taako. They studied each other for a moment before Kravitz took Taako’s hand and kissed it gently.

 

              “It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Taako.” The accent was interesting, but delicious and appreciated.

 

              “Just Taako, handsome, and the pleasure is _definitely_ mine.” They stared at each other some more and neither noticed Kravitz hadn’t let go of Taako’s hand. Angus cleared his throat.

 

              “Are you two alright?” He asked, peeking around his brother to stare at them. Lup waved at him to forget it, seeing as neither Kravitz nor her brother seemed to notice the question. They were locked in a staring match, trying to decipher the other’s soul through their eyes.

 

              “Don’t worry about it, kiddo, I think we’ll be dealing with this a lot.” Lup stuck a hand out and Angus shook it. She held on to it and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I think we’ll be family eventually, from the looks of those two.” The kid laughed and shook her hand again.

 

              “I don’t know much about love, but we’ll see, ma’am!” Angus shook hands and spoke with all other people present but Taako, who was still staring deep into Kravitz’s eyes. Looking at them again, he thinks maybe they got a little closer to each other. He shook his brother a little. “Kravitz, I’d very much like to meet the prince now.” That seemed to snap them out of it and Kravitz backed away from Taako with a blush and lowered head. Taako was much smoother.

 

              “No problemo, pumpkin. Nice to meet’cha.” He pats the boy on the head, then puts his hand back on the hair and leans over to look at it closer. “I _love_ your hair, holy shit.” He ran his fingers through the curls and Angus eyes him curiously. It was a nice sensation, but kind of weird from a basic stranger.

 

              “Thank you, sir? That feels nice, but I don’t really know you very well.” Taako slowly extracted his hand, nodding.

 

              “Yeah, that tracks. A little weird of Taako, apologies.” He leaned real close to Angus and whispered only to him, “Maybe we can become best friends and then I can style your hair all fun.” Angus grinned.

 

              “I would enjoy that greatly, sir!” He chirped. Taako rose, scanning the group around him. Kravitz was introducing himself to the Burnsides. Apparently, he hadn’t gotten to Lup yet. This would be fun to watch. He put a hand on Angus’s shoulder and took a step back. “Yes?”

 

              “Watch this.” He murmured, gesturing slightly to Kravitz approaching Lup. When they shook hands, Lup held on like a vice and tugged Kravitz uncomfortably close.

 

              “We may both be next in line, but I will not hesitate to end you if you so much as have a passing thought about hurting my brother.” She was threatening him with a vicious smile across her place. “I know every place in Refuge and Ravens Roost where it isn’t weird to see smoke on the horizon.” Her voice got lower. “Much easier to hide ashes than a body.” Kravitz gulped. “Are we clear?” He nodded. Lup’s smile brightened and she clapped a hand on Krav’s shoulder. “Awesome! Well, you seem pretty cool, so I’m excited for your visit.” She released him with a friendly push.

 

              “I love her so much.” Taako whispered, smiling. Angus observed the way Barry watched Lup’s whole speech and demeanor. Interesting. The group kept up the small talk, mostly between the members who were familiar with each other, as they were led inside. Angus held his brother’s hand and pointed out the small details he noticed as they walked. Lup and Taako linked arms and walked behind Barry and Lucretia, who spoke in low tones. Magnus took up the rear, helping the staff with bags. It was an interesting bunch. Angus was sure he’d learn a lot from them. He looked up at his brother then; Kravitz’s eyes followed Taako’s movements. His brother wasn’t one to be distracted, or enamored! Angus vowed then that he would do all he could to make this trip – and their possible relationship – a success.


	3. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay - I had major writer's block, and I still needed to figure out how to develop the plot, and I'm still trying to balance my schedule with school and work and student orgs.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Comments feed the beast (me).

              It had been four days since Kravitz and the rest of them had come to Refuge. Merle still hadn’t returned from his diplomatic meetings in Žádostivý – Davenport, of course, was worried. He’d sent someone back to Ravens Roost, in case there was any news there. So far, they hadn’t heard of any trouble.

 

              Angus was loving Refuge. He loved the library, and the people, and the architecture, and the gardens, and Taako. He probably spent more time with Taako than Kravitz had in the last few days. All the future rulers had been in meetings or something, he hadn’t paid attention to that. Taako had found Angus wandering the castle alone on his first full day in Refuge and gave the kid a tour. They’d stopped in the kitchen and Ren made them a really yummy snack. The next day, Taako had snatched the kid after lunch and took him out to the gardens. Magnus and Lucretia were there, so that was nice. Lucretia talked with him about books for a while, and he played a round of soccer with Magnus. The third day, Angus found Taako in a downstairs room, going through racks of clothes. He said they just got delivered, and he was picking out things for himself and Lup. Angus learned a lot about fashion that day. He also got a brand-new skirt! Today, Angus finally had some time with his brother, which meant he was dragging Kravitz around and telling him about everything that had happened the last few days. Even though he saw his brother at meals and before bedtime, he hadn’t had enough time to really delve into all the details before mom made him go to sleep. Angus had a great memory, and he loved details. Kravitz was a wonderful listener.

 

              “Taako asked me a lot of questions about you.” Angus’ attention was on stacking a few small rocks on the edge of the pond in the garden, while his brother sat next to him with some sheet music he finally had time to practice. His violin was in his lap.

 

              “Yeah?”

 

              “Yeah. And he has a little painting of you that he always keeps with him. He got it from Lup who got it from Barry who got it from Merle who got it from one of Mom’s advisors a while ago.” Kravitz hummed and switched pages. “You should ask him to dinner or lunch or something. I bet he would make something for you.”

 

              “Taako cooks?”

 

              “He prefers baking – Lup usually cooks between the two of them. Well, Ren is the head chef in the kitchen, she’s very nice, and her assistant Brian is nice too. He has a funny accent, and a fiancé, and he likes spiders. Ren has really pretty scarves. She made me cookies yesterday, they were really good. I asked if she could make snickerdoodles for you, since their your favorite, and she said Taako makes really good snickerdoodles, and macaroons. She said Barry likes snickerdoodles too. I think Barry has a crush on Lup. I’ll have to do more investigation on that – I haven’t seen them too much because they’ve been in all those meetings you were in. Oh, I should introduce you to Avi, from the garage. He’s really nice. He and Magnus were working on one of the carriages when we dropped by the other day, after Magnus got back from that meeting with you all.” Angus started another stack of rocks, beside the three he already finished, five rocks high each. There were a lot of pebbles around the pond.

 

              “You’ve gotten a chance to talk to just about everyone, haven’t you?” Kravitz checked the tuning on his violin and played a quick warmup before setting up his sheets the way he liked. “Is it alright if I play a little bit, or do you want to tell me another story first?”

 

              “You can play! It’s been almost a week since I heard you play.” Angus looked up from his rocks to shoot Kravitz a wide grin. His brother smiled back and began to play. It was a slower song, but it was nice. Angus wasn’t too good at music and all that stuff. And that guy he met the other day who played here in Refuge, Johann…he wasn’t going to tell this to Kravitz, but that was the best violinist he ever heard. Krav was better at piano anyway, violins were just easier to take into the garden. As Kravitz played, Angus finished another rock stack to complete his set of five and then he laid back in the grass to listen. He watched the clouds and he let his mind clear for the first time in days. He’d had so many things to learn and absorb and think about, he didn’t even realize how hectic it had been – he was that deep in it all. So, he took that moment with his brother to just relax.

 

              Something hit Angus’ face a few minutes later that broke him out of that spell. The music stopped playing abruptly and the eight-year-old opened his eyes. His brother and Taako both looked down at him. Angus tasted blood.

 

              “Hello sir.” His voice sounded different than he expected it to, meaning he must have been hit in the nose. The pain wasn’t very strong anymore, and it spread to over most of his face, but the blood definitely came from his nose.

 

              “Hey pumpkin. Mags got a little excited and tossed his sport ball way too far for ol’ Taako to catch, but your face got it in one! You good?” Taako crouched down and inspected Angus’ nose carefully. “I’ve seen plenty of broken noses, so I know this one is fine.” Kravitz pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it gently to his brother’s nose while helping him sit up.

 

              “I bet Magnus and Lup were super rowdy when they were younger.” Angus smiled at Taako, laughing in a way that wouldn’t be painful.

 

              “Them, and Carey and Killian and Jules too. Barry once, he got in a fight about bones or something. Lucretia’s broken someone else’s nose. Her books are super thick.”

 

              “Carey and Killian, they are...wait, I know this...” Angus pulled his knees up closer to his chest, so he could lean his elbows on them. “Killian is Julia’s guard and Carey issssssss...”

 

              “Killian’s wife, if I remember correctly.” Kravitz continued.

 

              “Yes! That’s it! She’s a lady too, the youngest Lady Fangbattle. But she’s training to be a blacksmith and she trains with her wife a lot.”

 

              “Yep, all correct there. I see you’ve been telling Kravy some stories of the past few days.”

 

              “Yeah! I wanted to catch him up on things since he was in constant meetings with Lup and Barry and mom and Aunt Istus and Davenport.”

 

              “Aunt Istus?” Kravitz looked down at him. Angus shrugged.

 

              “She thought it sounded nice. I like it!” Taako laughed at that, and Kravitz’s matching expression, ruffling the kid’s hair. “Sir! Do you have any dinner plans tonight?”

 

              “I think we’re all still doing big meals together, why?”

 

              “You and Kravitz should have a private dinner. You haven’t had the chance to really spend time together and that’s a main reason for this trip. I’m sure you could make something, or Ren could make something, and you could just make dessert.”

 

              “Angus, you don’t have to ask Taako out _for_ me.” Kravitz nervously chuckled and restacked his sheet music. Taako smirked and rolled the tennis ball around in his hand.

 

              “A mighty fine idea, boychik. How about it, handsome? Wanna dinner date?”

 

              “Sure, yeah. Uh-huh.” Kravitz nodded and ducked his head, the braids not in the half up-do falling around his face, almost hiding his blush.

 

              “Splendid.” Taako stood, giving another pat to Angus’ head. “Pick me up outside my room at 7. Wear something fun.” He winked at Kravitz, who ducked his head again. “Ango, you take care of that nose. I’ll go yell at Maggie for ya.”

 

              “Alright! Have a good day!” Both McDonald brothers watched Taako strut away. The blue and white striped romper was a good pick for the warmer weather of the midday. Kravitz groaned and hugged his brother to him in exasperation. “That went well!”

 

              “I was going to ask him after dinner tonight if he wanted to have lunch tomorrow, you know. But thank you.”

 

              “You’re welcome! You can always still have lunch with him tomorrow. I’m having lunch with Lup! She’s gonna make us a bunch of tiny sandwiches.”

 

              It was the middle of the afternoon when Magnus finally found time to sit alone in his room and read his letters. Julia liked to write him every day he was away, and that made his stomach do some intense tricks. He smiled as he opened the earliest letter carefully, the smell of his girlfriend’s perfume still evident on the paper.

 

              _Hey Power Bear,_

              _I know you go to Refuge all the time, but I still feel so sad when you go. I’m trying to convince dad to let me join you for part of this trip – I want to meet Kravitz! You must keep me updated on anything that happens with your brother. I have a feeling something will happen soon, especially with all the changes to Taako’s life right now. I hope he is doing alright. I haven’t seen him in a good month or two. My nails never looked as good as when he did them. I’m keeping the notes short, so they travel faster to you. You know I love you, but I must remind you again: I love you! Make sure to read through your texts while you’re away. I’ll quiz you on the material when I see you again._

                                         _Love, JW_

 

              _Dearest I’Morko,_

              _It is far too quiet without you here to bother Killian and Carey. They already miss sparring with you. Dad has been making me help him with paperwork all day today again. I feel like I’m training to take over or something – we’ll see ;). I hope Refuge is well. I got a compliment on my hairpin today, the dragonfly one. No one has noticed the carving on it yet though, and that’s my favorite part. Carey is telling me to tell you that, if we don’t stop by Refuge, you need to bring her back some of that stuff you were talking about? What’s that about? She won’t tell me. She keeps looking back at Killian, blushing, and saying it’s not important right now. But obviously it is. Make sure Lucretia is getting sleep, my love!_

_Love, JW_

_The Hammer,_

_The Tesseralia Losers won their first game of the season today. They were sad you couldn’t be there but are awaiting your return. Killian tripped and faceplanted today when we were walking to the castle. It was fucking hilarious. Apparently, she saw Carey further up on the path and it made her “emotional” and “distracted”. They would never happen to us, right? We’re way stronger than them! Killian is now telling me we’ll have to have another team spar. Oh, guess what? Dad said I can come visit Refuge. It will probably still be a few days, but I’ll get to see everyone. We haven’t heard back from Merle yet, just to let you know. I’m a little concerned, but also…it’s Merle. I don’t think there is anything that could end him without his consent, besides Davenport. I miss you, love, but soon enough I can be beside you again._

_Love, JW_

 

              Magnus smiled, refolding the letters and putting them in his desk with the others from previous trips. He sat in happiness for a moment, before taking one of the pieces of wood on his desk and beginning to whittle. Guess he had to finish this hair pain before Julia got here.

 

              It was far too early in the morning. Perhaps too late at night. Depends on how one looked at it, Lucretia supposed. Either way, she was in the library at 4 AM. She had lost track of time, and her insomnia had been going strong lately, and she really just wanted to read. She wasn’t expecting someone to clear their throat behind her awkwardly.

 

              “Sorry to, uh, interrupt?” Kravitz stood by a shelf of nonfiction books, clad in sleep clothes of a dark red. Lucretia smiled at him.

 

              “Good evening and/or morning. Can’t sleep? Can’t get back to sleep?” She left her book open on the table but turned her attention to him. His eyes looked tired – he wasn’t as used to these late nights as her, she supposed.

 

              “Can’t sleep. I keep….thinking about dinner.” She could tell he was blushing.

 

              “Come sit down, tell me everything.” She closed her book. Kravitz knew that that was a big thing for her. So, he sat down.

 

              “Him and Ren made this amazing chicken dish, with this pasta and white sauce, and the vegetables were delectable. And he made snickerdoodles, and I love snickerdoodles, and we also had handmade ice cream. It was amazing. And we talked, for hours. We didn’t leave the dining room until maybe two and a half hours ago.”

 

              “You picked him up at seven.” Kravitz nodded, smiling dumbly.

 

              “It was like something out of the fairytales mother used to read me. I….I was never expecting this to work out so well. I really like him, Lucretia. It feels weird to talk to you about this, we barely know each other, but you have such a comfortable presence. He’s wonderful, Lucretia. I could…I could see this working. I know we’ve known each other less than a week, but…”

 

              “Sometimes you just feel it, in your bones and your blood. At least, that’s what I’ve heard. Sometimes you just know.”

 

              “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a Plot Hint, run Žádostivý through Google Translate (It’s Czech).


End file.
